Blitzwing
That Guy "Destroy first, think later." Blitzwing's ability to transform rapidly into his three modes makes him one of the most effective Decepticons, but also gives him a slightly rebellious nature. Known for his cruel sense of humor...has a reputation as being loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. Flies at Mach 2.7, range 1500 miles, and fires heat-seeking concussion missiles as a plane. As a tank, has a track-mounted cannon that fires explosive shells 3.5 miles. In robot mode, uses electron-scimitar and gyro-blaster rifle. Often gets stuck mid-transformation. Skills: Battle Tactics, Street Fighting, and Lightning Reflexes Who Let Him In? Blitzwing just showed up one day on Earth in 1985. He's been a pain in the ass ever since. Rude Behavior * Blitzwing gets stuck somewhere between modes whenever he takes 20 points of damage or more in one hit. Or whenever he attacks, now. Thanks FM! :< * Blitzwing is amazing at the Olympics (+achievements blitzwing) * Blitzwing lives in a bunker where he keeps all of his guns, ammo, fuel, and trophies (see above). * Once Blitzwing and Astrotrain jointly took over leadership of the Decepticons by freezing both Megatron and Starscream in a sewer junction with liquid nitrogen. Blitzwing had the Constructicons build him a giant labyrinth, and when the Autobots came to investigate it, he crushed all of them and had Scrapper build their bodies into a gruesome throne. Righteous! Astrotrain tried to teach trains to be his friends, but they mainly just knocked into things and fell off their tracks. This is why Blitzwing is the unofficial leader of the triple-changers, and not Astrotrain. * The secret to Blitzwing's incredible speed is overclocking. * In the future, Blitzwing decides that not all of the humans are useless meatsacks and teams up with the Kurds to restore Greater Kurdistan. The Kurds join forces with Grimlock's Neo-Americans and are one of the few human civilizations to survive Skids' robot holocaust. * Blitzwing is not a good person. * Air Raid and Blitzwing are best friends. Just ask him! * Blitzwing enjoys playing poker with a deck of cards very special to him - his Executive Gold Ultra Premium Edition deck sent to him courtesy of Playmech Monthly. * Blitzwing enjoys beating the crap out of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe - at the same time. It's become something of a pastime. * Blitzwing can rap. Who knew? Casual Vandalism Astrotrain and blitzwing by trablosk-d3a9c9r.jpg|Igotitigotitigotit! 40.JPG|Now kiss! Devastation6 shownomercy.jpg|Don't cross the streams, Blitzwing! Blitz1.png|Cue up some NWA, Soundwave. Triplechangers.jpg|TripleBROS before Scorns! Boandblitz by wolfwhiskers.jpg|99 problems and they're all glitches, ha ha! G1 Blitzwing crushed season 2 intro.jpg|This happened 49 times. Blitzwing and Astrotrain by nkelsch.jpg|Neener neener! Blitzwing001.jpg|Now boarding Air Blitzwing! Blitzwing doodle.jpg|Sword of chop chop buzzzz death. Tumblr m9xkgrfzcb1qembaxo1 500.png|WRASSLIN' Tumblr m494eg1Ave1qjiubfo1 500.png|giggle tee hee* Front lg.jpg|TERRIFYING TRIPLECHANGER TFTM KupBlitzwing.jpg|The wonders of ener-viagra. Blitzwing s Done It Again by Shockbox.jpg|Dammit, Blitzwing! Big_17-blitzwing_box_(1).jpg|ブリッツウイング! Blitzwing.gif|Click me! Blitzwingscoreboard2.jpg|The number of logs on this page... Blitzwing2.jpg|"Rock!" 6675351_std.jpg|"Give me strategy!" Partners in Crime * Current: Altitron * Spike Witwicky * Galvatron * Ion Tzil'Macht * Beccawing Category:Triple-Changer